Kepone is an insecticide used for the control of fire ants. Several workers were exposed to relatively large amounts of this agent and large quantities are known to have been released in certain areas in the state of Virginia. The purpose of this research is to (1) provide a profile of kepone neurotoxicity in an animal model for comparison with clinical reports of neurotoxicity and (2) attempt to identify some of the neurochemical effects of kepone.